1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs, and in particular relates to a golfing putter and method for training and improving putting skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that putting makes up a large percentage of a golfer's total score, which is highlighted by the fact that every golf course is designed with par values for each hole that allow for two putts per hole to meet par. Thus, a typical perfect round, played exactly as a course might be designed to be played, would include 36 approach shots to the 18 greens, and then 36 putts. Thus, fifty percent of a golfer's total score is attributable to shots made with a putter.
A variety of putters have been designed in an attempt to help golfers become more efficient in putting. Generally, however, most professional golf teachers place problems with putting in two categories, direction and distance. The problem associated with direction means the path a golf ball must follow to fall into the hole, and distance refers to the amount of energy that must be imparted to the ball to drive it to the hole.
A variety of putter designs have been proposed in the past for aiding in the training of a golfer, and improving putting skills. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 653,023 to Holden and U.S. Pat. No. 697,542 to Robertson disclose an appendage which extends rearwardly from the club head. U.S. Pat. No. 837,030 to Blanchard discloses a sighting element across the top of the club head; see also, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 308,238 to Francu. U.S. Pat. No. 1,046,343 to Smith discloses a putter with a rearwardly extending element as well, as does U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,967 to McDougal. U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,171 to Ruggles discloses a golf club having a flat bottom surface.
Other prior art of interest includes the following U.S. Pat. No. 792,631 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 823,082 to Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,331,499 to Hartford; U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,823 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,020 to Olson; U.S. Pat. No. 786,268 to Corey et al; U.S. Pat. No. 807,224 to Vaile; U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,417 to Hackbarth; U.S. Pat. No. 687,539 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 656,099 to Dunn; U.S. Pat. No. 723,534 to Knight; U.S. Pat. No. 802,264 to Brown; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,296 to Fitzjohn et al.